Autobot Horror
by Shizuka Taiyou
Summary: In a bet with Prowl of not being able to get through one horror movie. Bumblebee sets out to prove him wrong. In all Bee's life is turned upside down for the worst when he gets himself captured. Will he survive through what lies ahead of him?


**Autobot Horror**

**By:**

_**Shizuka Taiyou**_

**Summary: In a bet with Prowl of not being able to get through one horror movie. Bumblebee sets out to prove him wrong. In all Bee's life is turned upside down for the worst when he gets himself captured. Will he survive through what lies ahead of him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Animated or its characters. But if you guys know my TF OC Forum then you'll know that any OC I use would be off of there or from reviews. If I did I wouldn't be partnering up with mataulvr and writing this fic now would I?**

**Enjoy the awesomeness from the Quiet of the Sun and her Moon.**

The sun shone down brightly upon the Autobot base and the rest of Detroit. As the sunlight seeped through the windows of Sumdac Tower it came to rest upon the face of Sari Sumdac. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to block out the unwelcome light but it was no use, accepting her fate she sat up and gave out a big yawn. She groggily got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom. There she waited for the shower water to warm up while she got her clothes ready. She was in her usual attire of yellow and orange dress with high socks.

Once she was done getting dressed and had her fill of breakfast, Sari walked on over to the window of her bedroom, opened it and she activated her jet pack. The trip to the Autobot base was fairly peaceful, after narrowing avoiding a flock of birds she flew down gracefully towards the dilapidated building which housed the Autobots. Once on the ground she made her way towards the motion activated garage and waited for it to open enough to allow her in.

Sari surveyed her surroundings realizing that the Autobots were early risers, for they were already up and going about their business as per usual.

"Sari!" Bumblebee waved at her and she ran on over to him. Bumblebee gave her a big smile and lifted her onto his shoulder, there his head and optics angled so that he could get a good look at her. Then his welcoming smile turned mischievous. Sari tilted her head as he motioned towards Prowl who currently was watching Planet Earth. He sat cross-legged and attentively. He was inches in front of the TV and was constantly muttering.

"Fascinating." Bumblebee waved the TV remote in front of Sari's face and she hide her giggle. Slowly the pair crept up from behind Prowl.

Prowl still watching, oblivious to what was happening around him, he first began to realize that something was wrong when the volume was mysteriously went down. He had to lean forward to hear it. Then the volume blasted and Prowl jumped. He whipped around to see Bumblebee pointing at Sari and Sari pointing at Bumblebee. It was obvious who was really the culprit, for bumblebee was the one holding the remote which was pointing at the TV. Prowl crouched and prepared to jump on the two when Optimus stopped him.

"Woah, there Prowl" He placed his hand on the ninja's shoulders. He then turned to look at Bumblebee and Sari "Stop bothering Prowl." He told them with a voice that commanded authority.

"Yes sir…" the three said with a sigh. Optimus then turn to back to what he was doing and Bumblebee and Prowl glared at each other.

"You have no respect for organics" Prowl hissed.

"Sure I do" Bumblebee whispered angrily back. "They make horror movies and video games."

"You're too afraid to watch a horror movie!" Prowl told him.

"Am not!" Bumblebee growled. The two bots were clenching their fists and leaning forward.

"Are too!" Prowl told him with a smug look. "I bet you couldn't even last through one horror movie."

"Watch me!" Bumblebee said. He turned on his heel.

"Where are you going?" Prowl asked.

"To the movie rental store!" Bumblebee told him.

Sari had watched the whole battle with a growing feeling of dread, she knew just as well as Prowl did, that Bumblebee couldn't last through anything remotely scary. But then here Bumblebee determined to watch a horror movie just because of his ego.

"This will end badly." She muttered.

Bumblebee reached the store in record time. Then he had told Sari to pick out the scariest movie she could find, the determination was evident in his voice . Sari sighed and walked in, it didn't take her long to find a scary looking movie, it had a scary looking doll on the front and the rating was high. It looked good enough she thought to herself. She rented it and then brought it back to Bumblebee. Bumblebee took one look at the movie and gave off a shudder but he sucked it his gut and drove back to the base.


End file.
